


Cramp

by IllusiveSoul



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusiveSoul/pseuds/IllusiveSoul
Summary: Shepard gets stuck and asks Liara for help.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni
Kudos: 24
Collections: MEFFW 100 Word Drabble Challenge





	Cramp

“Are you sure you're fine ?” Liara asked, not moving her eyes from the monitor.

“Yeah, I’m just… The screws were loose in this part, and the plating almost dropped, but I’m fine. Will be out in a bit” Shepard said from inside the ventilation shaft, closing her eyes as the pain in her leg stopped her from moving.

“Alright then” 

The Commander closed her eyes, let out a deep breath… and swallowed her pride.

“Liara…”

“Did you get a cramp again ?”

“... yes…”

“I told you not to get in there, did I not ?”

“Sorry”

Liara smiled “I'll be right over”


End file.
